


【evanstan+海包】良性循环－9

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环－9

Sebastian托着腮坐在片场角落看正在拍摄的Chris矫健的跑来跑去。

他没有发呆。  
他只是坐在片场椅子上思考两个人生重大问题:  
1\. 他怎么就成了gay  
2\. Chris Evans是不是gay 

活了将近30年，青少年期被家里人猜测性向不对也就算了，成年后虽然演了不少gay的角色，但也谈了诸多女友，即使如此也不能打消公众认为他是个gay的错觉，一本热销的同性恋杂志写了篇专访，围绕的中心主题如下:

Sebastian Stan，性别男，爱好女，铁直。

哪怕他容易戏里生情，理想型不都是拥有金发、大胸、长腿、翘臀的女……

“Seb！”Chris朝他飞奔，头顶金毛一抖一抖的。

Sebastian拳头对着掌心一怼，豁然开朗，Chris金发大胸长腿翘臀，除了性别不对，其余都合胃口。  
“辛苦啦Chris，怎么过来了？”

Chris愣住，耳朵秒红，他表情夸张的“哦——”了一声，强行自然的问道:“渴了，你这里有水吗？”

好的，第二个问题解了一半，Sebastian心想，不是我自恋，要是Chris对我没点意思我回罗马尼亚的沙滩上裸奔。

·

有暗恋滤镜加持，185的壮汉也会变成小可爱。Sebastian怎么看Chris怎么觉得可爱，像是回到了情窦初开的高中，普通的肢体接触都能让他心动半天。  
Chris性格并不完美，甚至有点糟糕，越亲近他越能发现他常常陷入脆弱、焦虑、抑郁，情绪反复无常，心里像关着个敏感缺爱的小孩儿。同时，他成熟，幽默，热心，乐于助人，吃苦耐劳，尽忠尽职，对人生有着独到的见解……

矛盾的结合体不仅没有把Sebastian从Chris身边推远，反而深深吸引着他。  
男女老少都爱Chris，Sebastian看着Chris和其他女人愉悦的相处，心里酸的难受，他想捅破这层窗户纸，又时不时安慰自己，做朋友也挺好的。

Chris本人不是恐同者，他的弟弟Scott出柜，家里人都给予了莫大的理解和支持，Chris本人也积极投身LGBT维权事业。  
可他本人可以接受男人吗？他对我的有点意思能使他愿意和我在一起吗？Sebastian有点纠结，但他很快就不再纠结。

因为他们上床了。

一大伙人在Chris家聚餐，傍晚各回各家，走的只剩Sebastian。  
他私心想和Chris多呆一会，找借口磨磨蹭蹭的拖到最后。  
Chris酒喝了不少，脸红扑扑的，嫩的滴水，手舞足蹈的话痨模样让Dodger卯足劲往他身上跳，把Sebastian笑的肚子疼。  
时间过得太快，Sebastian不知道用什么理由再呆在这，他不舍的告别，  
“时候不早了，我要走了。”

Chris当时脸上笑容就没了，他一把拽着Sebastian的袖口，张张嘴半天挤出来一句，  
“Sebby……能不走吗？”

Sebastian以前也在Chris家留宿过，不过是和Will一起，既然现在Chris都开口了，Sebastian毫无心理障碍的直接答应，他巴不得呢。

Chris很高兴，张罗着给Sebastian弄泡澡水，可眉宇间又透着点忧心忡忡。

Sebastian洗了热水澡解乏，出来发现Chris坐在地上抠地毯。  
“Chris，我好了，你去洗吧。”  
Chris冲进卫生间没几分钟就出来了，一屁股坐在地上继续抠地毯。  
Sebastian盘腿坐在Chris对面，  
“怎么了Chris？心情不好吗？”

“客房床单被Dodger咬坏了。”  
“我可以睡沙发。”  
“你睡我房间吧。”  
“那你睡哪里？沙发吗？”

Chris盯着地毯，小声说:“我也睡我房间。”

Sebastian:？？？

过了一会，Chris认真坚定的看着Sebastian，  
“Sebby，能不走吗？”  
过几秒还细如蚊讷地补了一句，  
“以后都不走……”

Sebastian怔住。

Chris挪啊挪，挪到Sebastian前面，探身搂住对方肩膀，嘴在Sebastian唇上慢慢地、试探性的啄了一口。

再啄一口。

再再啄一口。

Sebastian心跳的几乎不能呼吸，他的身体比大脑反应更快，直接凑上去和Chris激烈的吻在一起。

他们滚在地毯上，双腿交缠。

两个情场老手突然不会接吻一样，牙齿磕磕碰碰好半晌才真正步入正轨，Sebastian搂着Chris的脖子被压在地毯上，急迫的喘息着，舌尖被吮吸，Chris摸着Sebastian的胸腹揉捏，意图拆吃入腹。

然而两个完全没有和男人做爱经验的人在床上简直是车祸现场。

尤其当Chris裤衩一撕，裸着在Sebastian面前的时候，Sebastian停下摸Chris的手，低头看着Chris的屌脸都绿了。他自己的弟弟大小傲人，算得上小有资本，前女友们用过都说好，而Chris的比他的还大！  
他只比我高一咪咪 弟弟却那么大！  
那！么！大！  
这不科学！

身高比不过体重比不过肌肉比不过弟弟也比不过！Sebastian瞬间做出决定，提裤子就跑！

Chris猛得扑倒意图逃跑的Sebastian，眉毛揪成八字，  
“Sebby……”  
Sebastian被Chris委委屈屈的语气撩的心痒难耐，他相信欲望面前所有难题都是会克服的。Sebastian自我冷静，  
“套在哪，我去拿套。”

Chris在Sebastian股间，手指往里面又按又捅，Sebastian跪在地上扒着沙发，后穴干涩，异物让人感觉很不舒服，但新奇感又让人觉得格外刺激。Chris指节弯曲地在里面搅动，不多时又加了根手指。  
前戏做的粗糙、不得要领，导致Chris抵进去一个龟头，疼的Sebastian飙泪，Chris也飙泪，Sebastian觉得自己变成了劈开的栅栏桩，Chris觉得自己小鸡鸡要被夹断了。  
不上不下搞了半天，Sebastian疼的一身是汗，他绝望的推开同样一身汗的Chris，  
“洗洗睡吧。”  
Chris揉了揉受伤的软唧唧，“哦。”

第二天Sebastian屁眼疼的要死，要不是眼周红了一圈，眼珠子像浸了水，他趴在床上绷着的脸和要杀人的表情没区别。  
Chris干咳两声，手指戳戳Sebastian的后脊，小心翼翼的问，  
“你……你感觉怎么样……”  
Sebastian良好的修养让他勉强把“sucks”这个词咽回去，像是在媒体采访前不方便回答那样，似是而非的、面无表情的点点头道，  
“润滑剂多一点才能get in there。”  
Chris的脸红到脖子根，头顶快冒烟了，他结结巴巴道  
“哦那下、下次我注意。”

Sebastian脸一皱，不知什么心情。  
还有下次？

确实有下次，他们不久真的又做了一次，在酒吧卫生间的小隔间，Sebastian扶着马桶盖，塌腰挨操。  
Chris拔插的速度差点把Sebastian艹升天。  
Sebastian衬衫掉了颗扣子，领带松散歪斜的挂在脖子上，憋着嗓子甚至带了点哭腔，  
“喂………！啊！嘶——！Stop！”  
Chris胸膛贴着Sebastian后背，两指夹着Sebastian乳尖拧动，一手食指抠着Sebastian阴茎马眼揉撸。  
Sebastian凶着脸，又爽又气，生理泪水啪嗒啪嗒掉。  
Chris发疯全是因为酒吧里有个男的和他搭讪，他没有第一时间拒绝，接了那人的酒，虽然没喝。  
然后Chris就拽着他搡进卫生间，“哐”的把隔间门摔上锁了。  
酒吧卫生间是约炮圣地，润滑剂安全套一应俱全，Chris估计后来做了功课，这次全根肏入，Chris的家伙大到女人的穴口都不易容纳，更别说男人。其实很疼，但Sebastian偏好粗暴点的性爱，愣是被做到硬。

……

打过结的安全套安详的睡在垃圾桶。

某隔间里有两个人在沉默的一起擦裤子擦皮鞋。

Tbc  
——  
这章Flag插错了……不是虐  
还挺甜的吧？

包包: 敏感的Chris由我来守护  
海总: 自我介绍一下，我叫Chris，金发大胸长腿翘臀，我好敏感的: )


End file.
